


Silenced

by Coalmine301



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood and Gore, Choking on your own blood, Cutting out a Tongue, Facial Horror, Gen, i'd say i regret writing this but i don't, i'm a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: "After all…” Maul grinned violently. “What’s the great Negotiator without his silver tongue?”
Relationships: Darth Maul & Savage Opress, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841479
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Silenced

**Author's Note:**

> For Facial Horror, I've noticed most people tend to do eyes, sometimes the ears or nose. C'mon, friends, we can do better than that.
> 
> Oh, and if the tags don't make it clear, this gets pretty gorey. If that's not your cup of tea feel free to move right along.

Welp, Obi-wan’s been captured again. Big surprise. 

Great, now Anakin would come busting through the doors and bragging about how he’d saved Obi-wan’s life for the third time this month (technically the second one didn’t count since he’d only broken his leg and got a slight infection, though try telling that to Anakin). 

Oh, and he’d be completely insufferable for whatever was left of the month.

But alas he was captured once more. No doubt there would be some light torturing, roughing him up for answers, before Anakin busted him out with gloating and bragging galore. Wash, rinse, lather, and repeat.

Silently, Obi-wan took a mental catalogue of any injuries. His left shoulder stung a little, as did that half his face, so he guessed he must have landed on them pretty roughly as he was knocked out. Everything else felt more or less normal, a little sore maybe but not outright damaged. 

Good. He’d like to be able to walk out of this infernal prison himself this time. 

Last time Anakin had scooped him up in a panic and bolted, only to trip -not only dropping Obi-wan but also falling on top of him- making his wound worse. Plus it was also rather undignified. 

Wiggling around Obi-wan found himself only in basic restraints; kneeling with a Force suppression collar and a set of shackles holding his arms behind his back. Interesting.

Glancing around, Obi-wan got the sense he was in some sort of large-ish stone cell. Of course it was too dark to see much but that’s just what the vibes were saying, y’know?

Just then an unseen metal door creaked open, the bottom scraping against the floor as it bathed the cell in sudden harsh light. A very familiar silhouette stood in the doorway. 

“Kenobi,” the zabrak snarled.

“Oh hey, Maul,” Obi-wan greeted casually. “I figured only you would have such poor taste in decor.”

“Oh?” The Sith replied as he stepped closer, his metallic talons clacking against the stone floor. “What would you prefer? Soft carpets and lush drapes?”

The redhead shrugged in response. “Perhaps,” he admitted. “Though Ventress put some cool blood stains on the floor. She made torture classy.”

And he took a second to savor seeing the Sith in front of him bristle at her name.

Of course Obi-wan would never admit it out loud, but being captured by Darth Maul always scared him. While the others tortured for information Maul was driven by a very different motive.

Hatred. 

Any words coming from Obi-wan’s mouth had no meaning or interest to the Sith. Unless they were screams of agony.

How Maul survived with half his body being cut off Obi-wan had no idea, but ever since he had been driven by a single goal: revenge. Revenge for his legs. Revenge for the pain he had forced to endure. 

And so yes, Obi-wan was scared of being held captive by Maul. Because this was personal.

“Brother,” Maul suddenly said and a pair of muscular hands jerked obi-wan’s head back.

Right, Savage Opress. He probably should have expected the larger brother to make a guest appearance as well. Despite being older and way more muscular, he followed the red and black zabrak around like a lost puppy. A dangerous lost puppy.

He had reason to desire revenge as well, Obi-wan having chopped off his arm at the shoulder. Of course it had since been replaced by a metallic substitute, not unlike Anakin’s hand. 

“You know, Kenobi,” Maul started and Obi-wan had the feeling he was about to launch into a Gloating Villain Monologue™. “I’ve been thinking for days on end what to do with you. And I realized something…”  
Sulfur yellow eyes bored into calm blue. For a minute they silently stared at each other. Then another minute. And another.

“You’re supposed to say ‘what?’” Maul stated impatiently. “Dear Force, do I have to carry this monologue myself?”

‘Well, yeah,’ Obi-wan thought. ‘It’s called a monologue, not a dialogue, you dingus.’

He didn’t say it though. That would be a good way to get slapped. So he begrudgingly bit out a flat “what.”

“You see, legs are crucial to my role as a Sith warrior,” Maul continued as if he had never stopped. “For running, jumping, or even something as simple as kicking your insolent face in. And with them gone I felt lost, I could no longer do the things I loved so much. I replaced them, of course, but that doesn't take away the pain in more ways than physically I felt without them.”

Yeah, Obi-wan really didn’t like where this was going. 

“And so what better way to get revenge than take away something vital to your career as well. After all…” Maul grinned violently. “What’s the great Negotiator without his silver tongue?”

Instinctively Obi-wan jerked back at those words but Savage’s powerful hands held his skull in place. Surely he couldn’t be serious… right? 

Maul approached slowly as if he were savoring every step closer. He pulled out a knife from somewhere, the sound of metal scraping from the sheath ringing out against the cold stone walls.

“Any more words, Kenobi?” Maul sneered. “They will be your last.”

“Kriff you,” Obi-wan spat. Well that and a string of rather colorful swear words that had Maul cackling.

“Well, he’s got quite a mouth that one. We better fix that.”

Before he could reply or even react Obi-wan’s mouth was forced open. He tried to resist but Savage’s grip was too firm, his hands too strong. And then Maul’s hand plunged in deep, deep enough to make him gag, fingers grasping at the back of his tongue. 

“What’s the matter, Kenobi? Zabrak got your tongue?”

If the situation wasn’t quite as serious Obi-wan would have rolled his eyes.

His tongue was violently yanked to one side and he felt the blade bite into the base on the other side. The pain was somehow worse than he had anticipated which was probably the point. He tried his best not to scream but the redhead doubted he was having much luck. It didn’t seem to matter to Maul who whistled merrily as he continued his grisly task.

From the way Savage held his head back his blood slid thick and metallic down the back of his throat. As much as he tried to swallow and avoid it from getting it in his lungs it turns out the trauma his poor tongue was experiencing was pretty distracting. 

Before he knew it he was coughing and choking in a desperate attempt to dispel the red liquid from his throat. And still more spilled down, easily coating his airway. He couldn’t breathe, oh Force he couldn’t breathe! 

‘So this is how I die,’ he remembered thinking. It certainly wasn’t the way he had wanted to go. At least this way he wouldn’t have to listen to Anakin’s gloating again.

“Shh, princess,” Maul cooed almost gently. “I’m almost done here.”

One last slash of the knife and the fingers mercifully retreated, his tongue with them. Savage released his head and Obi-wan immediately doubled over, hacking and sputtering in an effort to get the blood out of his throat. In an effort to just breathe.

“My, my, Kenobi,” Maul taunted. “I’ve never seen you so quiet.”

Even if he could reply Obi-wan just couldn’t think of anything witty to say. Or anything to say in general. All the Jedi could do was try to breathe as he processed just what had happened to him.

He’d been threatened with having his tongue cut out more times than he could count, but for it to actually happen…

The fingers were back, prying his parted jaws open even further. “Well that’s going to leave a mighty nasty scar. Pretty tricky to heal, even with bacta,” Maul stated, typing Obi-wan’s head from one side to the other to get a better look at his handiwork.

Snarling, Obi-wan bit down on the zabrak’s infernal fingers, slightly enjoying the screech of pain the Sith let out. He felt blood in his mouth, not his own.

Instantly Savage’s hands were back, jerking back his head, but the damage had been done. 

Maul hissed, practically seething at the new wound. “Oh, you asked for it now, Kenobi,” he snarled. The knife reapered and Obi-wan realized he had made a grave mistake. 

“You know what I realized, brother?” Savage merely grunted in response, his grip on Obi-wan’s skull tightening. “Just taking a tongue doesn't equate to both my legs. No no no, the man may not be able to talk but he can still eat. Perhaps we should remove his jaw as well.”

Obi-wan’s eyes widened in horror. They wouldn’t…

They would. The blade bit into the corner of his mouth and continued, tearing through his flesh like flimsiplast. A cry tore from his abused throat and Maul just laughed. 

“Come on, Kenobi, you didn’t really think you could get away with that, did you?”

By now both of his cheeks were slit, a deep bloody groove running just past his ear on each side. His jaw hanging further open than what normally would be possible. Heh, jaw-dropping. (I’ll show myself out)

A dangerous smirk spread across Maul’s features. “Come now, brother. Take revenge for your arm.”

The hands shifted and one grabbed a hold of his mangled jaw. Obi-wan tried to brace himself for what was inevitably about to happen though it did nothing to dull the pain. With the Sith giving a harsh jerk whatever was left holding the bones on his face finally tore. 

Obi-wan was unable to hold back his distorted scream of pain, causing the zabrak brothers to merely chuckle. 

Just then Maul straightened, his grin wavering slightly. “Come, Savage,” he said, turning to the other as if they hadn’t just ripped out part of a Jedi’s face. “We must get out of her before Skywalker arrives. I doubt he’d be happy to see us.”

Anakin. Dimly Obi-wan wondered if the blonde would still brag and gloat about saving his former master’s life.

Silently the two Sith slipped from the cell, leaving Obi-wan broken and bloodied behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> As silly as it might be I got this idea after I somehow got a paper cut on both my tongue and the corners of my mouth from licking mailing envelopes (those things hurt and my mouth is still numb).  
> Except, y'know, kicking it up a notch. Or twelve!
> 
> Oh and now my Youtube search history is full of guys cutting off deer jaws in increasingly creative manners, so if someone wasn't monitoring me yet they certainly are now. Fun times!


End file.
